This is San Fierro/Transcript
Episode 9: This is San Fierro (Mich leaves the garage, but then sees California right behind him.) Mich: Wait. California, why are you not in there?! California: I want to go see what's here in San Fierro. Mich: Alright. But stay close, man. California: Cool. (Meanwhile, at another garage, C.J., Tree Hugger, and Niko arrive to see a man named Phil Bell. They are accompanied by Ray Boccino.) Bell: '''(Speaking to someone on the phone) Uh huh. That thing? Our friend did what? Thirty-seven at eight? Nah. (Chuckles) What about them swingers? How's Marlene? (Signals Ray, C.J., Tree Hugger, and Niko to come in) The kids? Beautiful. Okay. Yeah, I gotta go. Ciao. (Hangs up) Hey, Ray. So, uh, who are your friends? '''Ray: This is Tree Hugger and C.J. You remember Niko, he's a good friend of mine. Can we talk? Bell: Sure we can talk... as long as you don't talk too much. Interesting times, you know what I mean? Did you hear about our friend, the guy with the thing? Ray: Yeah, you mean Harry the... guy with the hat. Bell: No the guy with the, y'know, the budda beep budda boop. Ray: Yeah the guy with the.. and the (whistles). Bell: Yeah that guy. Ray: Yeah. I heard. Bell: So be cool, Ray. Listen, I need to speak to you alone. Ray: Yeah, Phil, see, that's the thing. I kinda know what you're gonna ask, and I can't. Bell: What do you mean you can't? Ray: '''I can't do it, Phil. I got a lot of interest right now. Business is really taking off, and I don't want any distractions. '''Bell: Well, as you can see here, I have issues of my own... Ray: Look. Niko is good. He'll do what you need. Bell: And you say he's a friend? (Looks at Niko) Sure... good to meet you. Niko: Yeah. Bell: '''C'mere. (Turns up jazz music) The triads have this big chunk of brown they're desperate to get rid of. Talking about it all over town. Wanting to offload it at any price. They think it's cursed or something. Prove it is. Take it from them. It's loaded into a truck going to Doherty. Get a hold of it and give me a call. '''Niko: Sure. But, Mr. Bell, it's going to cost you. Bell: You got it. No problem. (Turns down stereo.) Ray: Great. Say, nice stereo you got there, Phil. Bell: Thanks. Ray: Yeah, so, Philly - ever hear from your ex-wife? Bell: What kind of question is that? Ray: Just askin'. (laughing) Bell: Get the hell outta here. Every time this motherfucker.... Ungh! (Back in downtown San Fierro...) Mich: You think these places are any interesting? California: What about that triangular building that looks like it's from San Francisco? ???: Do you think this city has tacos? California: Most likely, it is a big- Mich: What the? (Mich and Cal turn around to see Sonata Dusk.) Mich: SONATA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! Sonata: What? I just wanted to see the city. (Cal and Mich look at each then back at Sonata) Mich: Wait right here. DON'T! MOVE! Sonata: (Holds up hands in fear) Yes sir! (Cal and Mich move away from Sonata and start talking in private) California: We should call some back up and get her back with the other two. Mich: You sure that's needed. I mean its just Sonata. California: She's a siren. She's evil. Mich: I don't know, man. She looks a bit too jolly to be a bad...lady. California: She could be faking that. (The two look back at Sonata who's looking at the city with joy in her eyes) California: Then again... Mich: Besides she can't really do much with her powers. California: Yeah I guess I'm being a bit paranoid. Guess no real harm could having her with us in the city. (The two go back to Sonata) Mich: All right, Sonata. We'll let you come with us. California: But you do what we say when we say it. Got it? Sonata: (Smiles and nods her head) Mich: Alright. Let's go. I want to go see the Gant Bridge. (The three arrive at the top of Gant Bridge.) Mich: Great view! Windy and loud, but great! California: WHAT?! Mich: THIS IS A GREAT VIEW!!! HIGH ELEVATIONS PUT US IN A WINDY SITUATION!! California: OH! OKAY!! Mich: BY THE WAY, WHERE'S SONATA?! Sonata: RIGHT HERE!! READ THIS! IT'S VERY FUNNY! (The two Freelancers ready a sign saying "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away.".) Mich: YOU THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE?! California: YEAH! Sonata: I DIDN'T THINK THE SIGN WOULD BE THAT SERIOUS! Mich: BY THE WAY, HOW THE HELL DID WE GET UP HERE, ANYWAY? (Caboose is then seen flying a Hornet VTOL with human Pinkie Pie.) Caboose: Hey look! It Agent Michigan and California! Freckles: Hostile heat signature detected. Caboose: Look! It's the mean blue siren lady! Mich: (Thinking) Is that Caboose flying that thing? (Caboose lands the Hornet, gets out, and approaches the Freelancers.) Caboose: I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!! Mich: '''WHAT?! (Looks at Sonata) NO! NO! SHE'S WITH US!! '''Caboose: OH! SILLY ME! OKAY FRECKLES! SHE'S WITH US! Freckles: Affirmative, Captain Caboose. Pinkie Pie: WHY'S SONATA WITH YOU!? California: SHE WANTED TO THE CITY AND WE'RE KEEPING AN EYE ON HER! Pinkie Pie: OOOH! OKEY-DOKEY! (Outside a taco restaurant...) Mich: I don't know. What should we do next? California: How about we look at better properties. You know, other than the garage. Mich: That might be a way to go. (Caboose comes out of the restaurant and accidentally bumps into some members of the San Fierro Rifa.) Rifa Member: Qué demonios, pendejo? Caboose: OH MY GOD! THEY TALK LIKE LOPEZ! Mich: (Approaching the Rifa gang members) Lo siento mucho por esto, hombre! Estaremos fuera de aquí ahora. (I am so sorry about this, man! We'll be outta here now.) Rifa member: Why'd you let your fucking blue moron do that, pendejo?! Mich: Whoa! Calm down man! Ex-Freelancer! I'm only trying to help! Rifa member: So you can sell us out, pendejo?! Al diablo con eso! (Fuck that!) (Shoots Mich in the leg.) Mich: GAAARGH!! SAME GODDAMN LEG!! Pinkie Pie: OH NO! (The team get into the car and drive off with the Rifa chasing after them.) California: These guys are acting more like Vagos. These ones don't normally get hostile to people like us. Mich: (In pain) Unless provoked! You can thank Caboose for that!! Pinkie Pie: (Angered) WHAT?! (The team continues to run from the Rifa. Eventually, a truck arrives and t-bones the Rifa's car. Michael and Aria steps out of the truck. The team gets out of the car.) Michael: What the hell? Mich: Blame Caboose. Pinkie: WILL YOU QUIT IT?!! California: Caboose accidentally bumped into the Rifa at a Taco eatery. Those guys got angry immediately. Michael: Wait. Hang on. (Pulls out his phone and calls Lester.) Hey, Lester. Lester: (on phone) Michael. Michael: Hey, these "Rifa" guys. Who are they? Lester: They're basically San Fierro's version of the Vagos. A sole Mexican gang. Michael: They don't usually react violently right then and there, though. Lester: They don't. Why? Michael: Well, once they seen Mich and his pals, plus Sonata.... (Sonata shrugs in confusion.) Michael: ...they attacked them. Looks like Mich was shot in the leg Steve Haines style. Lester: Strange. Okay, I'm checking out the LifeInvader profiles of one of them.... Shit! Michael: What? Lester: How the fuck did he find out? Mich: Who? Mr. Bulgarin? (Meanwhile, back in Los Santos. Someone knocks on Bulgarin's door. Timur answers.) ???: I'm here to see Ray. (The individual, a digital researcher named Kurata, enters the house. In the room Bulgarin is in.) Bulgarin: One, two, three, four... (Bulgarin is seen dancing to hard rock music. Kurata enters.) Bulgarin: Professor! Come in! Sit down! You want something to drink? I have vodka. Kurata: No. I'm good. Bulgarin: More for me. (pouring vodka into a glass.) Anyway, so, you find the Sirens? Kurata: Along with a fellow associate of mine. Bulgarin: Good. Good. You tell the local gangs? Kurata: The San Fierro Rifa should know about it by now. Bulgarin: Good. Now. I have shit to take care of. Kurata: I'll be on my way, then. (Kurata leaves) Bulgarin: That man's fagot man. Timur: I don't like him. Bulgarin: Of course. He's fagot. ???: Oh hell yeah he is. (Bulgarin turns around and points his AK.) Tenpenny: Whoa, Ray! I thought we were friends! Bulgarin: Tenpenny. What are you doing here? Tenpenny: Looks like you could use a way to get to San Fierro. That punk Kurata and his guy, Stretch, they tracked those three Sirens to a garage in Doherty. And another thing, they were accompanied by the Freelancers and their pals. One of them being a good friend of mine. Bulgarin: Really? Who? Tenpenny: Carl Johnson. Calls himself "C.J.". Bulgarin: You're better than Fagot. Tenpenny: I've got Pulaski putting some stuff in your car to go to San Fierro. Bulgarin: Good. (Tenpenny leaves.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:San Fierro Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline